1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf clubs. In particular, the present invention relates to golf club heads having a unique weighting and energy absorbing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The materials and shapes employed in many golf club head designs often exhibit poor force and energy transmitting features which require a golfer to strike the ball precisely on the center of percussion to obtain maximum energy transfer to the golf ball. In an effort to overcome these disadvantages, a variety of shape and weight configurations have been developed in the prior patent art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,993 to Antonious shows an iron-type golf club head for a peripheral weighted cavity backed iron-type golf club head. The club head has an arcuate shaped secondary weight configuration designed to provide increased control and feel. This is achieved by attaching the secondary weight member at two points which intersect and are integrally connected with the peripheral weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,307 to Antonious shows an iron-type golf club head with an improved anchor-back hosel. The lower section of the hosel emanates from the back of the club head adjacent the rear of the club face. This lower section of the hosel may take a variety of shapes as disclosed by Antonious.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,689 to Lundberg shows a golf club head having an internal truss placed directly behind the ball striking face to absorb impact forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,145 to Schmidt shows a reinforced hollow metal wood. The metal wood includes an arcuate shaped ridge connected between the heel and toe portion of the interior of the club head shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,922 to Harsh shows a putter-type golf club head having a resiliently mounted weight member located behind the ball striking face.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,119 to Rose et al. shows a golf club putter head. The putter head is composed of a continuous tensioned band and an internal weighting system including a tensioning block, a screw connector and a forward rectangular mortise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,481 to Rowdman shows a golf putter designed to dampen vibrations. The putter includes an anvil and a block of elastomeric material mounted directly behind the ball striking face.
As the prior art shows, many developments have been proposed for improving the striking characteristics of golf club heads. While some of these developments solve problems within the industry, a need still exists for an improved weighting and energy absorbing structure for golf club heads. The present invention provides such an energy absorbing structure for golf club heads.